fanon_rugratsfandomcom-20200213-history
Tommy's First Bike (Babysmurfrocks Series) / Part 2
The babies came running up to the mud puddle that Tommy landed in hoping Tommy was alright. "Tommy are you oks?" Dil asked "I think so, but I think my leg is brokeded agains." Tommy said wiping the mud off of his face "I don't thinks sos Tommy, it's not that funny color likes it was when it was brokeded." Dil said looking at Tommy's leg "Yeah Dil's right," Phil said "It looks likes the color it's uppose to be." Lil said "Thats good, I don't think I'd like Tommy sitting around cranky again." Chuckie said as all the babies agreed, including Tommy, as Chuckie helped him up (Tommy's POV) My friends camed over and askeded if I was ok. I thought my leg was brokeded again but it wasn't. Chuckie then helpeded me up. I then wipes more mud off of mes and we found this a good thing as I didn't want to no be able to moves again and my friends didn't wanted me to be cranky neither. (Normal POV) Tommy wasn't really much more confident of riding his bike but at the same time he really wanted to learn. Tommy then walked over to his bike and climbed onto it. "I wants to learn how to ride my bike." Tommy said determined to learn "And I don't means riding in round and round in circles neither." Tommy then tried riding again, which still resulted him in falling over again as he frowned. Chuckie then walked up next to him helping him up "Are you oks Tommy?" Chuckie asked "Yeah, I'm fine Chuckie." Tommy said as he dusted himself off "Riding a bike isn't easy Tommy it takes a lot of practice." Chuckie said "I knows but I wants to learn really really badly." Tommy said becoming more frustrated by the minute "Come on Tommy, takes a break and plays with us." Dil suggested "No! I'm going to learns how to ride my bike no matters how long it takes mes!" Tommy shouted Dil and Kimi never really saw Tommy like this before but the other babies have back when they were in the fall parade and Tommy was very determined to stop it. (Dil's POV) I never seen my brother like this afore he really really really wanted to learns how to ride his bike. Kimi looked as if she's never seens Tommy like this afore either but Chuckie, Phil, and Lil did. I thinks I remember he was likes this when we had the parade and we were dressed as vegeables and all the changes were happening. I then seed Yucky and Susie yelling ats each other. (Normal POV) Tommy and he other babies then heard Angelica and Susie yelling, they were still fighting, as they looked in their direction. The babies watched them argue from afar. "I wonder why Angelica and Susie are arguing." Lil said "It's because of mes, Susie was trying to helps me rides my bike and Angelica comes over and said she could do betterer than Susie. Thens they started to argues and they be likes this for at least 5 minutes." Tommy explained Angelica and Susie payed no attention to the babies as they kept on arguing. While arguing Angelica, who was holding Cynthia, accidentally threw Cynthia into the air. Angelica and Susie was standing by the lake and when Cynthia went flying into the air she was going to land in the lake. Back to the babies they all, except for Tommy decided to go back and play. "Come on guys lets go plays!" Phil said "Yeah," Lil said "I think I'll stays here." Tommy said "Are you sures Tommy?" Chuckie asked as Tommy nodded "Cynthia!" Tommy and the other babies heard Angelica yell as Tommy saw Cynthia flying in the air and started heading down as she was heading for the lake. Tommy quickly then climbed onto his bike without any other thought as he rode his bike over to where Angelica and Susie were. (Tommy's POV) I saweded Cynthia go flying in the airs after Angelica was yelling. I then gots onto my bike and peddled over to where Angelica and Susie weres. When I gots near the lake I did what Susie tolded me to do when I wanted to stops as I stopped causing mud near the lake to goes everywhere but I stopped at least. I then caughts Cynthia before she landed in the lake (Normal POV) Tommy skidded to a stop near the lake as he caught Cynthia before she fell into the water. As Angelica, Susie, and the other babies came over and Angelica took Cynthia from Tommy hugging her. The other babies and Susie clapped and cheered for Tommy, "Tommy you dids it!" Chuckie exclaimed "Yeah you learns how to rides your bike!" Kimi added in "Great job Tommy!" Susie cheered "I guess whens I saws that Cynthia was going to lands in the lake I just gots on my bike and started to rides it." Tommy said "Well now since you can rides your bike can we go plays now?" Dil asked "Sure Dilly," Tommy said A little bit later Tommy was riding his bike as he played with his friends as he pulled a wagon that Lou had brought to the park as well with his bike and his friends in the wagon. Meanwhile a little girl who was about Dil's age watched them play from afar, little did the babies know they'll meet this little girl very soon. The End Category:Babysmurfrocks' articles Category:Babysmurfrocks' Series stories Category:Tommy's First Bike Chapters